As mobile devices continue to get thinner and more features are added, design and packaging requirements become increasingly more difficult to achieve. For example, an amount of space available within a mobile device can decrease when a form factor of the mobile device is reduced. A flexible circuit (flex) can be utilized as a replacement for traditional wires and other connections in order to provide additional space efficiency as well as functionality. In some embodiments, design requirements may dictate that the flex bend around an obstruction. Current flex attachment methods when soldering the flex to various components involve: (1) positioning the components relative to the flex and applying solder paste between each of the components and the flex in a surface mounting step, and (2) heating the flex and the solder until the solder adheres and forms around the electrical connections between the flex and the components in a reflow step. However, conventional manufacturing guidelines dictate the flex remains flat during the entire attachment process. Bending or folding of the flex prior to conducting surface mounting and reflow steps is avoided because, stresses resulting from the bending may cause flattening of the flex and adverse shifting of the components.